Brothers till the end
by impossible123
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR THE HOBBIT (BATTLE OF THE 5 ARMIES)] A 2 shot fanfic about what happened to Fili and Kili during their final battle. A lot of hurt... (sorry) [rated K for blood and pain]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Vaguely i**_ ** _nspired by the 3rd film from the trilogy, but added my own interpretation. (May be considered as a fill up for the book - no Tauriel existant)_**

* * *

As all the cries died down on the battlefield, a foggy cool mist had descended over it. The land was covered with corpses of elves, dwarves from Dain's folk, men from Esgaroth, orcs and trolls. Fellow soldiers weep upon their loved ones.

On Ravenhill, Fili opened his eyes, but he saw nothing. He was on his stomach. He felt the cool earth covered in ice crystals beneath him. The dwarf tried to wake up, but his back ached. He had been stabbed in the back by Azog on the tower, and left the dwarf to bleed; the first from Thorin's company to get fatally injured. Yet Fili didn't want to stay there lying on the floor covered in snow when he still had some energy to spare.

Then he thought about Kili.

What happened to him?

He felt panic rush and immediately began crawling down the slope. As he tried to wriggle his feet, he felt a sharp pain in his right shin. The dwarf remembered that just before getting injured by Azog, an orc hit him with an arrow, which made it more difficult fighting against the head orc. Yet, despite the pain, he breathe in, and continued, each step more agonizing than the previous.

Down at the abandoned ledge lay his brother, gasping for a breath of air, on a wet bed of crimson snow. His right hand was spread out, unmoving. He tried to reach for his sword to defend himself before he got hurt, which was only a few feet away, but was held. Blood trickled down from a wound in his tiny chest after he was pierced by Bolg's massive sword. Kili stood looking at the grey sky, thinking about his mother, Dis, and how devastated she would be when she hears about her youngest son's death, about his life, and deeds, and about his relationship with his uncle and brother. At least, he felt that he will die for a good cause, to banish their enemy, and that he wouldn't die in vain. Yet, the dwarfling was still scared to die young and to stay alone.

 _To die alone_

The young dwarf closed his eyes as he felt hot tears fill his eyes and clouded his vision. It was too hard for him, even if he was brave enough to fight on the frontline near the king, his mother's elder brother. Kili clinched his teeth and grabbed a handful of cold crystal ice to relief the rush of pain that succumbed him. He later relaxed and open his eyes once more, thinking about his last wishes.

Fili had finished crawling down and came to a stop as he saw his brother bleeding several feet away.

"KILI!" Fili cried with the strength that he had left, and quickened his approach towards Kili.

Kili's eyes widened, but he couldn't turn to see his elder brother calling him; he couldn't move. His heart beat faster, yet, it increased the pain, and he felt it harder to breath. The gash on his chest felt as if it had been just produced. The pain was so unbearable Kili wanted to scream. But he couldn't. He was too scared to do do/

Fili reached his brother's side after a few moments. He breathe hard as he checked on Kili. The latter's breathing was shallow and fast, and agonizing.

Fili placed his left hand into his brother's.

"Everything's going to be all right, brother." Kili held Fili's hand tighter in pain, and his brother responded with a tight hold of courage and faith. Kili wished he could look at his brother, but he was in too much discomfort.

A few minutes later Fili said as tears poured from his eyes, "I'm sorry I put you through this mess, Kili." He sniffed "I should've known, I should've protected you."

Kili turned his head slightly to his brother's side, and look at him with his beady eyes; he wanted to protest. He wanted to tell him that he had done his job very well as a big brother, and was always there when the dwarf needed him the most. Kili was going to open his mouth and take a breath; he felt a choking sensation in his throat. He tried to breath and choked, but it felt even harder as his lungs swam in thick blood. Fili immediately laid his other hand under his brother's head. "Shhhh... Don't move. Relax." The elder brother tried his best to sooth his younger brother. Kili calmed down once again as the metallic taste of blood aroused in his mouth, but he felt much weaker. He knew that he wouldn't stay alive. Fili slightly stroked his brother's back of the head. His black hair was a bloodied mess. Nonetheless, Fili didn't disgust this; he'd seen too much blood and death to bother.

The elder son of Durin knew that none of them would stay alive, so he wanted to spend the rest of their lives bonded together. Fili still thought that his brother's injuries were all his fault. He swore to himself and his mother to protect him before they left for Erebor.

 _"Fili," said Dis with tears in her eyes holding Fili's rough cold hand. "I know how much you love your brother." She looked at her youngest, being his reckless energetic self, excited that he was going on an adventure with his uncle and brother._

 _"Please bring him back to me."_

 _Her eldest son looked straight into his mother's eyes._

 _"I promise." He replied._

Fili continued crying and sniffing, even if he tried to stop. Kili wanted his brother not to worry, so he pressed his brother's hand and smiled slightly as he looked at his brother, and coughed. "I don't care what happens, I will stay near you. Even if-" He paused as Fili closed his eyes in pain of losing the ones he loved most. "Even if I die..." Kili's eyes tore but held his hand strong.

Fili then took his right hand off his brother's, and heaved Kili's head with difficulty. With the other hand, he piled up some snow to serve as a make-shift pillow, before he rested back Kili's head. And spent some time smoothing his brother's forehead. "Rest, brother." Said Fili. The brother closed his eyes and calmed down.

"Kili?"

His brother looked at him with understanding. Fili smiled before he continued. "Remember the look on Uncle Thorin's face when we used to do sword fights at home?" Kili also smiled. It took him back to those good old days. "And how young we were when we went into the woods, running wildly? We used our favorite things Uncle made for us, remember. You would bring the bow and arrow and I the sword and daggers... Those poor trees, how we used to hit them." Fili kept smoothing his brother's forehead, so Kili could close his eyes again and rest. Yet another cough made him open his eyes and panic. Kili coughed as his lungs swam in more blood, and once again, he calmed down. Yet, he began to shiver restlessly with cold. Fili tried to heat his brother; rubbing his arm gently, trying to talk to him again and distract him; yet all was in vain. His skin was beginning to whiten too.

Some time later, his breathing quickened and Kili began choking in his own breath. "Shhhh... Everything will be alright." Said Fili with a calming tone but Kili knew too well. Yet, nothing could stop this choke. Kili began feeling disorientated as tears made their way out. He looked at the clouded dull sky, thinking that it was the last time he would ever see such a sight.

"Kili, look at me." Kili fixed his eyes into his brother's. Fili began crying, but trying to hold his sorrow inside, and Kili was scared; in his eyes was a reflection of panic. He held his brother's hand tighter.

Kili's eyes felt laden; he needed to sleep badly. He began closing his eyes, but was scared, so they were opened again. Kili tried to battle the tiredness that had overcome him. Nonetheless, it was more powerful than him. His breathing became even harder and more agonizing. "You're going to make it, Kili." Fili encouraged his younger, frightened brother. "I'm near you. Don't leave me now." Yet, it was too hard. He couldn't breath, and it was no use trying. He took one last peaceful look at his brother, closed his eyes and slept through.

"No, Kili. Wake up. Don't leave me like this." Fili cried as wiped the last tears from his brother's eyes with his right hand, gloved in leather. Yet, it was too late. His brother lay still, as a streak of blood made its way down from the corner of his lips.

Fili sniffed as he also wiped away the blood, only to make way for more, "Don't leave me alone, brother. You know I need you more than anything. Please!" He cradled his brother's dead body and cuddled it against him. Then, Fili laid his head against his brother's. It was all his fault, and now he couldn't bring him back. He wanted to hear Kili tell him how much he loved him, how much he cared for him. The same went for Fili. He wanted to hug his brother one last time. Yet, most of all, he wanted Kili to be safe, so they can go back to their mother, bring her to Erebor, rule the kingdom together with their uncle.

But that was never going to happen.

Not now.

 _Never_.

Fili, after several moments crying and mourning over his brother's dead body, he sniffed another time, took a deep breath and looked at Kili.

The brother, with his chest always downwards on the cold snow, tried to crawl backwards. Yet, it was now Fili who felt the toll and searing pain in his back. But he never gave up. He rested his head on Kili's chest. He couldn't do anything now; he didn't even have enough energy to crawl any more down Ravenhill. Even if so, he couldn't leave his brother. It didn't matter whether he was lifeless or not.

Fili laid in the silence, listening to his own heartbeat, warm blood rushing through his head. Now he thought what would happen to him.

Would he ever see the other dwarves again?

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt even more tired.

 _Would he ev..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: hope you enjoyed first chapter of the fanfic. Hopefully uploading a second shorter concluding chapter asap. Any kind of feedback appreciated as always :D Till then take care :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

"They're here! I've found them."

Ori was heard shouting as he peered just over the edge of the cliff. He ran up the rest of the icy slope, with snowflakes crunching under his hard laden boots.

"I'm not as young as I once was." Muttered Balin, who was huffing and puffing with the fatigue of having to walk a kilometre slope, especially after a harsh battle (and victory) against the orcs.

As Ori ran towards the brothers, he was excited, because he hoped they were alive, after finding Thorin dead on the other side of the hill. Yet he stopped dead in his tracks after a few wriggled hurried steps.

Balin, aided by Dori, was able to get to the top of the cliff, both and approached Ori, who was now on his knees crying, with his face in his small gloved hands. Dori stopped a few steps away from his brother, but Balin paced slowly towards the dwarf. He peered over Ori's shoulder, and got to know why the dwarfling was in that state.

Fili and Kili were deathly pale-blue, Fili resting on his brother, both in a large pool of dark red ice-blood, each other's blood mingled together as one, as the small princes always were. Yet, it was such a heart choking sight; death took them as the flowers were at their best. A trail of blood near Fili and Kili traced back to the upper level. They did not dare to move closer or try to wake them up.

 _For they knew they were in the deepest of sleeps, together with their uncle and their ancestors._

 _And with their father. They were going to meet their father once again. He would have been so proud of them..._

Balin looked at Ori as the others stood behind them. He was pale, crying silently. The dwarf was the youngest after the brothers and was always very fragile. Balin lowered down and hugged Ori. Everyone bowed to pay tribute to the lost, brave young warriors.

Dwalin stood at the far back, almost near the slope, choking in his own tears. He couldn't believe that he wasn't able to stop Azog and the other orcs from ending Durin's direct relatives. He couldn't save Thorin, his best friend and leader, in time, and he could not save the princes either. He thought that it was all his fault that a few of the most important people in his life were now dead.

Dwalin crept down the snowy hill, and went to tell Dain, now the next king under the mountain at their camp.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A short conclusion to this short fanfic :) (in this fanfic Fili and Kili's father is assumed dead) hope you enjoyed it :D Any feedback appreciated!**_


End file.
